Historia Real
by Naru-NenaBlinD
Summary: Tan solo basto una mirada, unas cuantas palabras para que todo esto fuera real, ¿QUE HARIAS SI TU MEJOR AMIGO SE ENAMORARA DE TI. BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE REAL...Advertencia: NO LLORES


**Una Historia Real**

La lluvia caer sobre mi ventana, en ese momento me asomo para ver las tan delicadas gotas que resbalan por el cristal de ella, el cielo llora y no sé muy bien el motivo, siento como si una parte mía siente alegría por todo lo que me sucedió este día en la escuela o triste porque sabré que ya nada será lo mismo otra vez.

**¿Qué Sucedió?**

La razón es simple hoy mi mejor amigo, al que yo mas quería, al que yo tanto admiraba por su inteligencia, con el que me reía a cada momento, me acaba de confesar que me quiere, te preguntaras ¿Y eso qué? Es normal que un amigo te quiera sí, pero él me quiere más que un simple amiga, tal vez desde hoy marcarían nuestros caminos, pues yo también siento algo muy especial por él, no puedo describirlo porque eso sería mentir, pero es una cosa tal linda que las mujeres saben que el amor es lo más hermoso cuando inicia, pero también es triste cuando todo eso termina.

Lo que más me duele es que si algún día despierto de este hermoso sueño y me doy cuenta de la realidad, me hará mucho daño el solo pensarlo, preferiría dormir y vivir en la irrealidad para estar con él por siempre, sin que nos escondamos del mundo, sin que nuestros amigos se burlen y ambos nos sonrojemos, sin que nadie nos intente separar, pero todo esto es imposible para ambos.

**_TE VOY A CONTAR COMO ESTUVO, Y TE DARAS CUENTA DEL PORQUE_**

---

Nuestra primera hora de clases, teníamos Lengua Extrangera con la profesora Kurenai, paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta, nuestra segunda hora nos tocaba Matemáticas con el Maestro Azuma, solo que tuvimos honores a la bandera y nos dejo salir para que nos formáramos, a mi grupo nos toco decir una poesia referente al mes de Septiembre, yo estaba que me moría de los nervios al igual que mi amiga Ino, no nos ayudábamos las dos pues ambas teníamos nervios.

Yo me intente tranquilizar y casi lo consigo de no ser ella quien me dijo que su piel se le puso chinita y se moría del miedo si se trababa y le hacían burla. La verdad todos tienen miedo a eso, a cometer un error enfrente de todos los alumnos y quedar en ridículo, por eso en muchas ocasiones nadie quiere pasar por miedo al miedo (por así decirlo).

Todos estábamos en el foro (los que íbamos a decir las efemérides, algunos maestros, nuestra compañera Hinata, quien iba a dirigir el juramento a nuestra bandera y quien iba a dirigir el acto cívico, era Temari), cuando empezó a salir la escolta vi al que fue mi amigo, vi a Sasuke, se veía tan bien de abanderado, el siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones, y era muy aplicado, su familia lo quiere mucho y mas su hermano Mayor Itachi quien se la pasa molestándolo, pero el así le demuestra que lo quiere.

Al lado izquierdo de Sasuke se encontraba Naruto, su mejor amigo y casi su hermano, al lado derecho de Sasuke, iba Gaara y el Sargento que diría la escolta que iba al lado de Gaara era ni más ni menos que Neji, y los de atrás uno creo que se llamaba Juggo y el otro Suigetsu.

Pero en fin. Terminamos el acto cívico, y se llego la clase de Literatura, nos toco con el profesor Kakashi, quien siempre traía un cubre bocas (todos desconocemos el porqué lo usa si no está enfermo)

Bueno ya que terminamos la clase vino mi peor momento.

Ino y yo salimos disparadas a la caseta, pues queríamos alcanzar pizza, pues era la que se acaba muy rápido, salimos de la fila y me encontré con Sasuke.

-Oye Sakura ¿Dónde vas a estar ahorita? – Me pregunto

-Pues donde siempre – Le conteste

-aaaa…es que te quiero decir algo – Eso me dejo con duda, y pues le conteste que esta bien.

Luego Ino y yo nos fuimos a sentar en una jardinera para comer nuestro almuerzo y llego él y Naruto. Se sentaron a comer con nosotras y en eso llego TenTen y comenzó a platicarles sobre el séptimo libro de Harry Potter pues ella ya lo termino de leer.

-No pues fíjate que Harry se queda con Yini, la hermana de Ron y tienen tres hijos… -Nos estuvo contando con lujo y detalle que pasaba. En eso a Sasuke vio a unos compañeros que llevaban papel bon, pues iban a exponer y se acordó de que el exponía mañana y de una vez compraba el papel en la papelería de la escuela (nosotros tenemos papelería dentro de la escuela).

-Oigan chicos voy a la papelería a comprar el papel. –Nos dijo a todos.

-Si – Le dijimos todos, parecíamos coro.

– ¿Sakura? – en ese momento volteo y lo miro – ¿Me acompañas?

-….- Dude unos cuantos segundos – Si… oigan ahorita vuelvo –

Pero no sabía que eso me cambiaria la vida, pues di un giro de 180° (grados).

Compro el papel y yo pedí unos dulcecitos sabor chamoy, el muy amablemente se ofreció para pagarlos pero yo me adelante y los pague. Luego vino mi tortura.

-Oye Sakura… -Me paro afuera de la papelería.- Quería decirte algo, pero me da mucha pena – En ese momento me imagine lo peor, y claro que lo era.

-Dime ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Le pregunte, no quería que mencionara "eso", pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-E-Es que…te quería d-decir…-Guardo unos tres o cuatro segundos de silencio.

-"por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando" – Decía yo interiormente.

-T-Te quería decir que… t-tu m-me gustas –Lo dijo, al fin lo dijo.

Ino ya me lo había dicho antes, me había dicho que yo era muy despistada y que no me daba cuenta de que alguien cercano a mí me quería más que una simple amiga, y tenía razón.

Yo me quede con cara de ¿¿!!WHAT¡¡?? ( ¿¿!!Qué¡¡?? ), En ese momento me sonroje al máximo, lo sentí porque sentía que mis mejillas ardían.

No supe que responderle, ya sé lo que están pensando chicas, me dirían cualquiera de estas frases.

*Qué tonta

*No pudiste decirle nada

*Porque lo pensaste mucho

*A eso luego, luego se le da una respuesta

*Cuando algún chico se te declara respóndele que sientes lo mismo por él

Y como no hubo respuesta de mi parte, el continuo hablando.

-Y te quería preguntar… ¿Qué si querías ser mi novia? – Diiiiinnn, premio mayor, pues para mí no fue un premio, pues solo dependía de mi respuesta para deshacer nuestro vínculo de amistad, sabía perfectamente que esto tarde o temprano sucedería.

-La verdad no se…- Dije con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué no sabes? –En su voz se oyó un poco de tristeza, tal vez el no se esperaba de mi parte esa respuesta.

-La verdad es que no quiero que por culpa de eso, luego cuando terminemos ya no nos tengamos confianza como lo hacíamos y me dejes de hablar. –Le dije, y valla que era verdad, no quería deshacer lo más preciado que teníamos… "NUESTRA AMISTAD".

-No va a pasar eso, te prometo que si eso sucede, te seguiré hablando, yo no soy como los otros.- Me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y le creí.

-La verdad…-empecé a decirle – Tu también me gustas mucho Sasuke.

-En serio, de verdad – Esa sonrisa de asombro y felicidad fue lo que me dio mas ánimos para decirle cuanto lo quiero y descubrir que él es la persona más linda que he conocido.

-Si… y me gustaría ser tu novia…-Le dije aun sonrojada –Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.

-Dime. –Dijo el aun sin perder sus sonrisa.

-Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, me seguirás hablando y teniendo confianza, como los amigos que un día fuimos, no quiero que por culpa de esto arruine lo que compartimos juntos –Quise estar segura de que si algún día terminábamos no me dejaría de hablar y de tener confianza.- ¿Prométemelo?

-Está bien, te lo prometo.- Dicho esto lo abrace y él me abrazo, fue un momento mágico para ambos.

La verdad es que él es muy generoso, lindo, amable, caballeroso, en fin, él es uno de los pocos príncipes azules que quedan en este mundo, porque aun que no lo crean chicas, los príncipes hoy en día cada vez hay menos (DIGANME SI NO ES CIERTO) y si no los valoramos y no los apreciamos, se extinguirán tarde o temprano.

Lo que dije al principio es porque la conciencia me dice que esto algún día tiene que terminar, como pasa en cualquier pareja, pero estoy consciente de eso, pero hay que arriesgarse, y disfrutar al máximo esto, el hizo una promesa y la vamos a cumplir los dos, este día me siento sumamente feliz, porque yo un día sufrí mucho porque alguien al que yo amaba con todo mi corazón, término por hacerme daño, pero gracias a Dios y al apoyo de mi familia lo supere.

Yo pienso que Dios me mando a este ángel, pues después de escuchar mis suplicas de poder olvidarme de esa persona, al fin llego alguien quien sanara mis heridas:

Mi familia; con su amor infinito cosió las heridas que me desgarraban por dentro

La "LUNA" mi mejor amiga; a quien yo le conté lo que me pasaba, junto con quien lloraba casi todas las noches y le platicaba lo que me pasaba día tras día; ella con su INFINITA LUZ me ilumino para que siguiera adelante, ella detuvo el sangrado que había en mi interior.

"DIOS" mi padre, me ayudo donde yo mas lo necesite, estuvo junto a mi cuando: mi familia estuvo a mi lado, cuando la luna escuchaba, el estuvo conmigo en todos los mementos, no me dejo morir cuando yo pensaba que estaba a mi limite, no permitió que mi corazón se infectara de tanta plaga que hay, estuvo en las buenas y en las malas y pienso que hoy después de todo lo que sufrí, al fin viene la recompensa que espere tanto tiempo.

El fue la recompensa divina que por su bendita luz encontré en mi camino, la luz con la que voy a caminar justo ahora, y con la que voy a estar.

Y lo último que les aconsejo es esto:

"NUNCA TE DES POR VENCIDO CUANDO SIENTAS QUE TODO ESTA ACABADO, TIENES QUE LUCHAR HASTA EL FINAL SI NO, NO SABRAS QUE SORPRESAS TE AGUARDE LA VIDA, DA TODO DE TI HASTA EL ULTIMO ALIENTO"

*No sientas que todo está perdido, siempre hay una luz a mitad del túnel, para las personas que quieren empezar de nuevo, no te dejes guiar por la última, que esa será tu perdición*

NO confíes en tus mejores amigas (os) ellos te pueden apuñalar por la espalda, no hay mejor amiga que LA LUNA, ella te escucha y no te pide nada a cambio, solo cierra tus ojos y deja que su brillo recorra todo tu cuerpo, aunque no lo creas ella te escucha y te iluminara, estés en donde estés.

*ACERCATE A TU FAMILIA

*ACERCATE A DIOS

* * *

ENTRE MAS REVIEWS DEJEN LES CONTARE MAS....

NO LES GARANTIZO QUE NO LLOREN u_u


End file.
